


Kiss In The Rain

by Yozora



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them has given this outing a name – neither of them is calling it 'a date', but then, they never do, even after all this time.<br/>It simply <em>is</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt _"Imagine person A walking person B home from their ~~first~~ date. It begins to rain and, overcome with how beautiful A is, B leans A up against a lamppost and gently kisses A"_ and this happened. Self-indulgent schmoop.

The sky is already dark by the time they are heading home, a blanket of black velvet overhead as they make their way leisurely down the sidewalk – not quite arm-in-arm, but still so close that their shoulders and elbows brush with every step. Neither of them has given this outing a name – neither of them is calling it _a date_ , but then, they never do, even after all this time.

It simply _is_.

And if it happens to have the added bonus of helping Jayden forget his withdrawals even for a few moments, well…

 

“You okay?” Blake asks, prodding Jayden sharply, though without much force, with his shoulder when the agent’s laughter abruptly stills and the soft, content expression on his face slips and turns guarded around the edges.

Jayden only nods, though the action is jerky and slightly distracted as he stares at the pair of miniature tanks suddenly materialize from the pavement, whirring and weaving around his legs, causing him to stumble a little awkwardly as he tries to navigate his steps around them. “Yeah…” he says through a sharp, calming intake of breath, brow pulling into an irritated frown. He’d really hoped to be past this by now. “Yeah…just…”

Blake’s eyes follow Jayden’s errant steps for a few beats, before he purses his lips knowingly and nods. The gesture manages to somehow be both understanding, concerned and tired at the same time. “You seeing it again?”

Jayden nods again, still looking at his feet instead of his partner – because while it is true that this isn’t the first time this has happened, his addiction and withdrawals and the many forms they take are still a rather sore and disgraceful subject for him. Even if by now Blake has been a witness to more or less the whole array of it – and the fact that the older cop is _still_ here, adamantly and with ruthless stubbornness and _caring_ making him work through it all really should tell Jayden something.

 

Blake is about to say something, but his words, along with Jayden’s glum musings, are cut short by the sudden, completely unannounced barrage of raindrops – light at first, but soon enough turning into a thick, grey curtain of deluge around them.

“God damn…” Blake lets out in an explosive half-laugh, half-scoff. “Fucking figures.”

Jayden can only chuckle in agreement, briefly lifting his face up into the falling rain, the sensation of standing on a Philadelphia street with the rain pelting his face suddenly so familiar it’s almost jarring.

”You know, back when I first came here?” Jayden muses at length with a crooked smile, lowering his gaze and scuffing his foot absentmindedly against a tank still swirling insistently around his feet; the action sends it buzzing away angrily, aiming its barrel at him in a hollow threat. ”I actually kept swearing I would never be coming back to this city, because it wouldn’t stop goddamn raining.”

Blake’s face splits in a pointed grin. ”Yet here you are.”

”Here I am”, Jayden hums in agreement, a mirrored smile tugging the corners of his mouth, too, upwards.

”And it’s raining.”

“Indeed it is.”

Their eyes meet over the short distance between them, the hallucinations as well as words suddenly forgotten as their gazes lock and hold. Jayden feels his breath growing short under Blake’s intense regard – and Blake, for his part, _really_ should be more used to seeing Jayden drenched by rain by now, should be _immune_ to it after the amount of time they spent soaked to the bone during the Origami Killer case. But even after all that, the way the water slides over the agent, saturating his hair, darkening it and making it curl around his ears and at the nape of his neck… The way droplets cling to his long lashes, slide down the soft features of his face, over his lips, along his neck to vanish inside the collar of his shirt… It makes heat curl in Blake’s gut that is only strengthened, rather than dampened, by the rain. So when Jayden opens his mouth, perhaps to say something, perhaps to only ease his shortened breath, and an errant rain drop uses the opportunity to slip past his lips, Blake feels his composure break, closing the distance between them to chase the drop with his tongue, while grasping Jayden by the shoulders to back him solidly up against the nearest streetlamp.

Jayden’s gasp of surprise is muffled between their mouths, lost in the slick, heated slide of lips and tongue. The kiss tastes of whiskey, beer and whatever the hell it was that Jayden had to drink – and rain water, and Jayden groans into it, reaching out to grasp Blake by the front of his jacket to pull him even closer.

 

They stay like that for a long while, heat pooling between them as their mouths move urgently together, completely unheeding of the rain falling in sheets around them. In fact, more than anything, the sensation is thrilling, _stimulating_ in its familiarity. Neither of them no longer know how many times they’ve been here; kissing in the rain, Jayden’s body pressed firmly between Blake’s and whatever vertical surface is available – it was how it happened the first time, and how it’s happened countless times after that.

 

When they finally pull apart, breathless, Blake’s thigh is pressed securely between Jayden’s, the agent’s face flushed and lips deliciously kiss-bruised.

“Good?” Blake asks with a quirk of a self-confident grin.

An answering curve of a smile is playing on Jayden’s lips, though he rolls his eyes slightly at the question. “Good”, he hums. There’s probably going to be a lamppost-shaped bruise down the length of his back for the next few weeks, he imagines, but as Jayden looks down to his feet, the tanks are nowhere to be seen. It makes him aim a genuine, easy smile at Blake as he leans in to mutter against the lieutenant’s lips once more, “ _Very_ good.”


End file.
